Robin (New World)
Robin is an assassin character from the heart-force. She deals hit and special damage. She can provide a good damage as well as crowd control. Robin (New World) Sabaody Costume 2.png|Robin (New World) Sabaody Costume Robin (New World) Black Dress.png|Robin (New World) Black Dress Robin (New World) Wedding '17.png|Robin (New World) Wedding '17 Robin (New World) White Storm.png|Robin (New World) White Storm Robin (New World) Yukata '18.png|Robin (New World) Yukata '18 Costumes Sabaody Costume: * Costume Effects: Boosts own evasion. Also lowers physical ATK of nearby enemies. Robin (New World) Black Dress: * Costume Effects: Lowers the physical ATK of enemies with normal attacks. Robin (New World) Wedding '17: * Costume Effects: Boosts evasion rate at regular intervals. Robin (New World) White Storm: * Costume Effects: Reduces the hit rate of enemies with regular attacks + Increase the range of regular attacks + Increase the evasion rate of the Mugiwara crew members. Robin (New World) Yukata '18: * Costume Effects: Reduces the hit rate of enemies with regular attacks. Evasion rate rises everytime an enemy is hit by a regular attack, it inflicts special damage and the range is extended. Abilities Skills ---- Mil Fleurs: Campo De Flores: * Skill Description: Countless arms appear to hamper the enemy. Deals minor hit damage to enemies in front within a narrow area + Lowers move speed (Effect: Moderate) * Power on LVL 10: 24960 * Type: Hit Damage ---- Mil Fleurs: Buttlefly Orchid: * Skill Description: Provides support for crew members within medium range + Boosts evasion (Effect: Moderate) * Power on LVL 10: 0 * Type: Status Change ---- Slalom Vine: * Skill Description: Deals moderate special damage to enemies across a wide area (Penetrative Effect: Minor) + Inflicts status ailment: Bind (Effect duration: Moderate) * Power on LVL 10: 48000 * Type: Special Damage ---- Cien Fleur: Delphinium: * Skill Description: Medium hit damage in a straight narrow area (Penetrative Effect: Minor) + Inflicts status ailment: Bind (Effect duration: Medium) + Decrease defense effect (Effect: Small) * Power on LVL 10: 45000 * Type: Hit Damage ---- Diez Fleur: * Skill Description: Medium hit damage in a wide range (Penetrative Effect: Minor) + Inflicts status ailment: Bind (Effect duration: Large) * Power on LVL 10: 57000 * Type: Hit Damage ---- Specials Mil Fleur: Giant Stomp: * Skill Description: Medium hit damage in a front narrow area + Status ailment: Stun (Effect duration: Medium) + Decrease physical defense (Effect: Small) * Power on LVL 10: 104000 * Type: Hit Damage ---- Mil Fleur Gigantesco Mano: * Skill Description: Deals massive special damage to enemies straight ahead across a wide area. (Penetrative Effect: Moderate) + Inflicts status ailment: Paralyze (Effect duration: Extra-long) * Power on LVL 10: 180000 * Type: Special Damage ---- EX-Specials Cien Fleur Wings'':'' * Skill Description: Massive hit damage (Penetrative Effect: Medium) + Inflicts status ailment: Bind (Effect duration: Ultra) * Power on LVL 10: 312000 * Type: Hit Damage ---- Cien Fleur: Rindo: * Skill Description: TBA. * Power on LVL 10: 327000 * Type: Special Damage ---- As an NPC Robin (New World) has 1 weakness * Resistance to water damage -10 Knowing this, you should bring water damage characters like Jimbei, Koala or Nami to face Robin.